Mystical Freaks
by SomewhatDecentPenName
Summary: Three 'Super' powered teens  Based on actual writers on this site  are dumped onto Dutch and his team... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Yay or Nay

Mystical Freaks

**A/N: First things first,**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, times infinity to Mockingbird Accomplice (Allison) and **IHeart2896** (Lexi)! You guys are the greatest! I hope you love your characters; I cannot thank you guys enough!**

**Second: Please no flames on referencing Thrax, I get that this is Predator FanFiction, but this story involves three Thrax fangirls, it had to be done.**

**Third: If you're wondering, yes, the Hauk used in this story in based off of the Hauk in the movie Good Morning Vietnam. I'm not quite sure why I did that though, but if you like the movie... there you go...**

**Fourth: Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...**

Chapter 1: Yay or Nay

"Alrighty, kid. You'll be staying here," Hauk opened the door and shoved Ati into the room, knocking her to the floor. She jumped up and turned around, slamming into the now closed to door in her attempt at revenge.

She tried the knob, "Locked, dammit."

"Nice try, kid. Anyway, your room mates will be here shortly. In the meantime, try not to destroy anything," his last few words trailed off as did the sound of his footsteps.

Rolling her eyes making a small vow to torture Hauk when the next opportunity presented itself, she looked around the room. It was slightly larger than average, with drab gray painted walls and one window on the wall furthest from the door. The window was actually quite large but too filthy for anyone to appreciate the somewhat decent view of the lake just beyond the property line of the building. Ati knew Hauk planned this; knowing the gray walls and useless window would bother her.

The room had three beds that stood just a foot or so above the pale, tiled floor and had at least one side pressed against a wall. Each had one dark blue colored pillow and matching blanket. There was but one dresser with three shelves as well as a clock resting at its top and another door on its right side. When opened it just lead to a tiny closet. Though, when Ati looked up she noticed a small square shaped part, which bulged from the wall paper on the ceiling. _Odd... Really odd_, she thought.

Instead of investigating further though, she just picked up her bag that had been left on the bed by Hauk before he brought her there and sat down rummaging through it for a book, water bottle and a granola bar. _Always be prepared_, she remembered from her mother. She leaned back, resting on the foot of the bed and relaxed with the book titled _Osmosis Jones Fan fiction Chronicles_.

After reading through, _Properties of Fire _by Mockingbird Accomplice and halfway through _Inside the Body _by IHeart2896, the sound of a doorknob shaking pierced the room's deafening silence; a young teen girl walked in. "Hello?" She smiled, "I'm Lexi; some short guy with dark, _really_ short hair said I'd be staying here for a bit."

"Oh, that's Hauk; it would behoove you to be careful around him. He's kind of uptight and too strict when it comes to the rules. It's funny though, to piss him off, but he means well, I guess. Oh, and he thinks he's funny when he actually not, so if you're in the mood for a laugh at someone- and not with- then listen to him when he's trying to do comedy. I'm sorry," Ati said shaking her head in slight shame, "How rude, I'm Ati, nice to meet you, Lexi."

Lexi chuckled, "So, Hauk is just a geek?"

Ati laughing responded, "Yep, pretty much. So, anyway, do you know who our other roommate is?"

"Yeah, I think her name is Allison, or something like that, at least that's who Hauk was thinking of when he brought me here."

"How'd you know what he was thinking?"

"Oh," Lexi's eyes darted down then back up before she grinned, "I'm telepathic; I can read minds basically. I can also hypnotize and possess people, but don't tell anyone because most of the people here aren't exactly... trustworthy, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, the only reason anyone knows about my powers is from when I was out swimming and I was trying to splash a friend of mine and made this huge wave. I'm an aero and hydrokinetic. I might have geokinesis but that's still up for debate. I don't know, I just talk with the elements and they hear me. So, how'd they find out about yours?"

"Oh, I would get mad whenever I'd see teachers or bullies being mean to other kids and I would use my powers to stop them. Be it finding a weakness or possessing them, I wouldn't hurt them though, I'd never do that but I would just find a way to get them to stop. After a while people started to wonder how I could figure out so much and when this organization found out about it... They first noticed when I started to hypnotize some of the students, like, that was their first tangible piece of proof..."

"Really? I mean, they didn't think you were just some kid horsing around with a few magicians' tricks or something?" Ati said sounding surprised.

"I guess not, they probably considered it though, but then found out otherwise," Lexi simply shrugged, "Anyway, whatcha reading?"

"Oh, just some fan fiction book on the movie Osmosis Jones, have you heard it?"

"Are you kidding, I love that movie and Thrax!" Lexi giggled.

Ati started laughing too, "Same here, I used to watch it all the time, well, I still do..."

At this moment, the door opened once again, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, we're just talking about the movie Osmosis Jones and the world's greatest villain, Thrax!" Lexi said, still laughing.

The girl threw her head back in humor, "Oh my gosh, we've got three Thrax fan girls in the same room, this could get interesting," she turned and closed the door then sat on the last bed. "I'm Allison, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lexi and this is Ati. So, what they bring you here for?"

"Oh, I got caught flying," the other two fan girls gave a perplexed look. "I can fly and run at 'super speed'. I like to joke that I have phantom wings because when I'm out flying even though I don't have actual wings, it looks like I do, like where my wings would be there's this weird reflection of light that makes the basic shape appear when really there's nothing there. I imagine it looks pretty cool from the ground. Regardless, it's still fun!"

After three hours of half meaningful chit-chat, the three friends eventually drifted off to sleep, each surprised at their luck towards who they were roomed with.

_Beep, beep, beep, _by the fourth grating beep, Ati had reached the clock and pounded the off button. Letting out a hybrid groan/growl, she stumbled back to bed muttering, "Stupid, frickin' alarm clock; hey guys, I think it's time to get up, but how many here vote ignore the alarm and sleep? Yay or nay?"

"Yay," Allison and Lexi yawned. However, Hauk had a different plan.

Bursting in the door letting in an enormous amount of light, "Hey, girls, its five o'clock; time to get up." He walked over to Allison and yanked the blanket off of her. Then he grabbed Ati's pillow and lifted up before hitting her face with it.

"Hauk, if you value your not existent balls, you will get out of this room right now," Ati spoke through her teeth.

"Sorry, kiddo, get your lazy butt in gear, I'm not gonna tell you anymore," by then he had turned his sights on Lexi by kicking the bed non-stop until she sat up. "Let's go, you've got your clothes in your bags, so get dressed and head down to the cafeteria. Today's a big day for you guys," finally he left.

"Oh jeez, I can only imagine what he's got planned. Should we just lay here to spite him and then in an hour go in our pajamas?"

"Maybe but I'm kinda interested in what he's talking about plus I don't wanna be that passive-aggressive," Lexi mumbled.

"Yeah, same here," Allison said. "Come on, let's get ready."

Before long, the three were walking down the hall, still questioning what was going to happen.

**POV: Soon to be known characters**

"Ok, run this by me one more time."

"We've started a new program, as you already know, for teens and children with supernatural abilities. This program will teach them how to harness their power and use it properly. It's also for public safety; we take these potentially dangerous children away from the general public and place them in an environment where they can no longer harm anyone else or themselves. So far, however, we've only been able to obtain three of kids, sadly we cannot take them away for testing so we can only observe from a distance and wait until we can prove what we need to. It's put a major crimp in the program's effectiveness; nevertheless, it still can be done. Our hope is to eventually to train numerous kids and one day use their 'powers' for military purposes.

"Anyway, we fear that if we place these children under extreme duress to practice their abilities and if they feel used or in danger that they might rebel against us. One of the kids we have here can read minds and control other people, think of the consequences should this child decide against us. Another can control wind and water and the third child can fly and run at speeds beyond normal human capability, how fast exactly we don't know yet. Think of the damage these three kids could do alone and if they were to work together... unfortunately there was a mix up and the teens have been roomed together. If we split them up now they could question why and with a mind reader in their midst it wouldn't be long before they find out.

"We think it may be best to place them outside of the facility they're currently in and with someone who can handle them. Someone who could earn their trust and encourage them to practice. At first, we won't be able to get a hold of any scientific data but over time, should the one they've been placed with has earned trust we may be able to convince them to allow for a few tests, we can say it's for their safety, to ensure their powers are not causing any issues for them health wise. And we think that someone is you. You've been in a similar program, the kids can't harm you or your team; it's probably best they stay with you."

"So, we're on brat patrol. We don't do this kind of work. I get that they could be an asset but you're going about this the wrong way. I'm sorry, but no," Dutch said as he began to walk away.

"I'm afraid you might not have a choice, remember that request you made... At least observe the kids, just for the day. And then make your decision."

He stopped then turned, "Fine, but let me speak with my team first, we'll observe them today..." he nodded slightly, "If it can be done."

"Sure thing, Hauk should have the kids in the cafeteria by now."

**A/N: Four pages, just keeping track of the number of pages this is...**

**Again, THANK YOU! Thanks so much, **IHeart2896 **and Mockingbird Accomplice!**


	2. Chapter 2: Class less?

**A/N: Thanks again to Mockingbird Accomplice and **IHeart2896** , you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada, yada...**

Chapter 2: Class...less?

"Morning, girls," Hauk said as he sat a table. "I trust you like the food here."

"Oh yeah, stale toast and rotten scrambled eggs, that's my breakfast of choice back at home," Ati muttered. "I dunno, I guess it's still better," shaking her head she continued, "Got any ketchup though?"

"I don't..." Hauk lowered his eyebrows and shook his head as well, "Why would... _why would we have ketchup_?"

"What you don't put ketchup on scrambled eggs?"

Placing his hand on his forehead in total exasperation, "Oh jeez..."

Lexi just staring began to speak to fend off the nearing fight, "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking. Anyway kids, we looked up the classes you were taking during the school year before you left," he began.

"We didn't leave we were taken!"

"Ati..! Sooooo," Allison fought the urge to roll her eyes as Hauk spoke, "Today you'll be taking the appropriate classes here..."

**POV Switch**

"You've gotta be kidding me. We're on _brat patrol_!" Ramirez said with hint of genuine anger and insult.

Dutch feeling slight déjà vu kept silent, listening to his team's complaints. Mac was next to speak, "Look, I've got nothing against these kids, to be honest I feel sorry for them; they've been taken against their will from their homes and family. However, I'm not gonna watch over them. The guys running the program need to find someone else."

"I agree," Billy began, "I feel bad for these kids but this is an insult, in a way."

"'In a way?' It what way isn't this an insult?" Hawkins questioned with tone of shock and resentment.

"Think about what they're planning to do with these kids; it's that they would trust us to watch over kids who would be as beneficial as they're hoping. Having said that, they're using these kids. They don't care if they're harmed, so long as they can get what they want..."

"Know what? These kids have nowhere to go, and at least with us they'd have who cares about whether they've been hurt," Hawkins said in an unusually quick change of heart, though not from what Billy had said. "And I don't mean we actually care for these kids-"

Interrupting, Hauk sauntered over using a rather cocky strut, especially since three teenage girls were berating him only moments ago, "Well, are you guys ready yet? The girls are already in their math classes; it's 8:00 and their next class begins in half an hour. I recommend you hurry."

**POV Switch**

By this time, Ati had been slamming her head against the desk in frustration for a decent chunk of time; surprisingly the teacher had yet to say one word towards stopping her. Allison had her head buried in her arms for the past ten minutes in pure boredom. Meanwhile, Lexi was busy and quite entertained by the infinite list of pranks she had been mulling over since class had started. Eventually, she settled for possessing the teacher and deciding what to do from there.

She quietly hid her face in her arms resting on the desk and breathed in deeply, clearing her mind. Slowly, she could feel her energy lifting from her body and drifting off waiting to be guided.

It was an odd sensation, she always thought. It was not as though she had been split into two nor as though she was in one place but rather her energy was an extra limb. A limb that had with small effort sunken into the teacher. At this point, all of her focus was now on the limb, she had become it. Before long she had overpowered the teacher, Lexi had control.

She set down the marker their past teacher had held and turned around, facing Dutch and his team who had been hiding in the shadows in the back of the room. Motioning with her hand for them to come forward, no one had moved. "Oh no," Dutch whispered, "You weren't supposed to know..." freezing after he set down a Dixie cup of water. She then wandered over using the stereotypical teacher walk, lifted his cup and whipped it at his face, drenching, oddly enough, him with icy water.

Before the cup reached the floor, Lexi raised her head, turning it to admire her work. Ati had already fallen on the floor chortling and Allison slammed her head down in her arms again, stifling her hysterical laughter. Dutch, other hand, was furious; his team... endlessly amused. No one noticed, however, the semi-conscious teacher lying on the floor wondering what happened.

Hauk burst through the door, both livid and terrified, with two other men. "Girls, leave now. These men will take you to your room. If you try to pull anything, you'll be separated indefinitely, now_ go_!"

"Damn, Hauk, did you finally grow a pair?" Ati said grinning, genuinely entertained by his display.

Hauk, with his exasperation festering within him, was not. Speaking through his teeth, "_Go_... _now_..."

Ati, deciding against her new crack at Hauk's dignity, complied. Lexi stood up promptly and defiantly then walked out. Allison, still engrossed in her battle against her laugher, followed.

"Did you do that, Lexi?" Allison asked once they were a distance from the door and out of earshot of the guys Hauk chose.

The corners of Lexi's mouth slowly creeped up into a malicious grin, "Yep, and I can't wait to do that again; I think that guy's name is Dutch and there's something about him that... remember when I said some of the people here aren't really trustworthy?"

Ati just nodded, Allison understood perfectly too. "But what did they want?"

"I don't know exactly, they were keeping something from their thoughts, but rather than thinking what they wanted to keep outta their mind, they just replaced it with some weird number or word. Sorta like, 'Don't think about five...' or something like that but what I did get is that they were deciding something about us that affects them and that's why they were there; they're observing us."

"I'm sure that little prank you pulled won't help our case; we're definitely not getting any leniency, I think, for whatever they've got planned. But I don't think that'd be the only reason why so... Anyway, I thought you had said you'd never use your powers to hurt anyone."

"She's not hurt, I didn't expect her to fall on the floor though; I left a little too quickly, I'm not sure why, it hasn't happened before. But had I had known that, I probably would have gone about my prank a little differently but I'm sure she's okay."

**POV Switch**

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Hauk asked as he helped the teacher up.

She seemed rather dazed and when asked, she had no recollection of what happened, "All I remember is a cold feeling on my back and then waking up on the floor. My head hurts a little but nothing bad."

"Why don't you go lay down then and take some Tylenol," Hauk nodded to her as she left. He then turn to the other guys in the room. "Paper towels are by the sink over there if you need them," pointing with his head. Dutch just shook his head no. "I'm sorry about that, sir. These kids are quite a handful, as you can tell. They'll most likely be in their room for the remainder of the day, so unless you want to observe them there... Regardless, we need your answer by the end of the day," Hauk left as did Dutch and his team.

**POV Switch**

Though a minute or two had passed, they still had yet to move, let alone reach their room. One of the guys in charge to escorting them back had to piss; though the three teens found it odd that he had to go right away and could not wait another moment. Somewhat bored, sitting on a bench on the hall, "Hey, let's run. Seriously, Lexi could fool them into thinking we're right by them. If anything were to go wrong, Allison could use her speed and I could use water from one of the fountains to help fend off anyone who tries to catch us."

"Why not freeze their feet to the floor?" Allison asked with her head tilted slightly.

"That's cryokinesis; I don't have that otherwise... So whatdoya say?"

"I don't know, if we do get caught which odds are we will... I guess I don't see much good coming from it, we'd have fun for a while but the longer it lasts the worse the punishment is."

"Yeah, fair enough," spoken blandly.

"Hey kids," the guy guarding the bathroom shouted though the teens were only ten feet away. "He needs help, can you come over here for a second, 'cause I don't wanna shout this!"

Ati's mouth dropped, Allison raised both her eyebrows and Lexi's eyes widened with shock. Each one looked at the others and _ran_.

"What the hell is going on?" Ati screamed, "What's could he possibly need help with?"

"I don't know," Lexi said calmly except for the slight hint of panic in her voice, "The only thing I can think of is if he needed us to get a roll of toilet paper but I don't see that happening. I didn't hear his thoughts though, so I can't really tell if..."

"Why? Is it like you hear thoughts like you hear us when were speaking?" Allison asked without any strain on her voice from running.

"Yep, pretty much," Lexi answered as they passed the fifth corner.

Allison slammed into Hawkins, falling unto the floor, "OW! Ugh," she groaned standing back up as Lexi and Ati stopped.

"Oh, sorry, you ok?" He asked, "Hey, aren't you one of the kids who soaked..? Wait, shouldn't you be in your room by now?"

Allison looked at Lexi and Ati, thinking _Help, he knows_! Ati didn't hear it but she knew and thought, _I'll distract him if you can possess him_. Lexi nodded and began clearing her mind. Ati took two steps back then ran, jumping onto his back, hoping to catch him off guard, sadly no, she did not. He leaned forward causing Ati to fall face first onto the floor. Growling, she jumped up and back to attack again. Once Hawkins had her pinned to the wall by neck, Allison tackled him with super speed, plowing him into the floor as well. By now, Lexi had possessed him; she stood him up in an eerie manner and walked him down the hall a ways away. In the heat of their fight, no one had noticed the others from the team watching a few yards away.

"Damn," whispered Blain, "These kids don't play around. They've already formed quite a bond, they're not gonna ditch the others. This program better adapt quick or these kids will be running this place in a few days."

Mac chuckled, "Maybe we should try watching over these kids, if we can keep them from fighting us they might be fun to have around."

**10:00 That Night**

By now the three teens were in the same room once again, thanks to Lexi's mind control powers. Each one tired, partly from the day's events and partly because they were force to wake up at five o'clock that morning. They had spent the last hour talking non-stop and would have continued if not for the need to sleep tugging constantly at them, eventually they drifted off having hardly an idea as to what would occur the next day. Meanwhile, a small group of people just a few doors down were deciding their "fate".

"So, I need an answer, right now, I can give a few more minutes but before we leave this room you guys need to decide."

Hawkins chuckled, "I think we should, even though I was possessed by one of them I don't think they're bad kids, and it's only for a while anyway."

"I agree, I've got little against it," Mac stated.

"I kinda like these kids, I don't mind either way," Blain said. "Billy?"

"I feel bad for these kids, being stuck here, I'm not so sure we should but if you guys are okay with it I won't stop you."

"I've got nothing against it, really," Ramirez began, "So, if you guys all wanna do this, I've got no problem with it."

"I'll take that as a yes. The kids will be ready to leave by noon tomorrow," he shook Dutch's hand and left after saying, "I'll see you then."

Each person left in the room had their own variation of the thought, _what have we just gotten ourselves into_?

**A/N: Ok, so the guy at the end that's just referred to as "he", if that got confusing, I'm sorry, just being too lazy to actually think of a name for him or what title he has within the program, neither here nor there for now. **

**Page count: 5.25 approximately...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack of the Imps

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, school just started plus this chapter is quite longer than any other chapter I've done, please read the author's note at the bottom as well, there's a bit of information on a map but I'm afraid I might spoil something by posting it here.**

Chapter 3: The Attack of the Imps

**5:00 The Next Morning**

"Good morning!" Hauk burst through the door, "Actually, it's a great morning!"

"Really?" Lexi questioned sarcastically, "I can't believe it!" She sat up, leaning on the headboard of her bed and pulled up her arms shaking them in a mocking manner.

"I can't believe it either; did you finally get laid, Hauk? Or was it just the first time you were able to work up the courage to rent porn for the first time?" Ati groaned.

"Ha-ha, I don't appreciate the sarcasm, _Lexi_ or the insults, _Ati_," the names uttered through his teeth, "Anyway, good news, you guys are going to be transferred outta here and to group of guys who can watch over you for a while."

Allison, who had fallen asleep partly on her stomach, lifted her upper half up with her arms and with her hands now being drilled into the bed began to mumble, "How long is a while? And can 'a while' wait until we get a decent amount of sleep, puh-pleeze!"

"Not really, now c'mon, get up. I'll expect you guys to be ready, packed and in the cafeteria in forty-five minutes, you'll have enough time to eat breakfast before you leave," and with that, Hauk left the girls with their thoughts and task.

"Uhh," Ati groaned, "I can get ready in two fuckin' minutes, I'm gonna sleep a bit longer, screw Hauk."

"If I don't get up right now, I won't later, so I'm gonna start getting ready," Lexi stumbled over to the dresser and proceeded to pull out her clothes and stuff them into her backpack. Allison waited a while longer before getting up as did Ati eventually and as told, they were in the cafeteria, packed and ready only they were a few minutes early.

**POV Switch**

"So, when did he say they were coming out?" Blain wondered.

"Should be any moment now, he said they be here at six," Dutch glanced at his watch to ensure that the kids were running late and not that they were here early.

Now ten minutes late, the kids walked out of the building with Hauk. Allison feeling wonderful from the wind flowing through her phantom wings, Lexi grateful for the fresh air and view of the clear sky and Ati just happy to speak to the wind again, each felt joyful and conflicted.

"Alrighty girls, I leave you here with Blain and Dutch," Hauk said pointing to the right person. "You'll be meeting the rest of the guys later on, so good-bye," he turned on his heel and raced back into the building without another word.

Lexi turned to Dutch, then accidentally said her thoughts aloud, "I don't like you," she then placed her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Blain laughed, "I like her, she tells it like it is."

Dutch half surprised and insulted, "Uh, what makes you say that?"

Sighing, Lexi just shook her head, knowing better than to say that she heard some of his more... distasteful thoughts. However, on the upside, she was a bit grateful that Blain laughed it off, a good sign that this would not come back to haunt her.

Ati smiled and shook their hands, "Hi, I'm Ati, nice to meet you and just so you know, I'm not getting too great of a vibe from you either, Dutch."

Allison jumped in too, smirking, "I'm Allison, you can call me Allie if you want to but my advice to you, don't call me."

Dutch knowing she was not referring to using the phone kind of calling, more like the yelling someone's name down the hall kind of calling, had a look of shock towards their disrespectful introductions. Blain just chuckled and took it as a joke yet still kept the possibility of the kids being serious in the back of his head. "C'mon, get in the car. And to warn you, it's a long drive about hour or so."

The teens piled into the back seats, pondering how odd it was; if this was an hour long drive then how early did these guys wake up and for that matter, how early would they have to wake up?

Three quarters into the drive the three friends were both antsy and nervous. So much so that despite the fact they had only had semi-restful sleep the past night, each one was wide awake. "Can we turn on the radio or something?" Allison asked.

"Okay, sure," Blain who was driving pressed single button, allowing music to fill the once silent car. The first song to play was _Bring Me To Life_ by _Evanescence_, which sparked some chatter.

"First time I heard this song was when I looked up how to see auras on YouTube and this was the song playing in the background, it's pretty good. I listen to this and _Everybody's Fool_ whenever I'm writing something really dark, well that and _Bullet With Butterfly Wings _by _Smashing Pumpkins_," Ati said nostalgically.

"Yeah, this is a good song. It's sad but it still has this powerful pull to it," Allison began. "I love _Evanescence_, Amy has an amazing voice."

The next song was _The Grouch_ by _Green Day_. "Turn that shit up, Green Day rules!"

Lexi spoke with an airy voice, "It's funny but sad. I could take it or leave it."

The third song was _Dj Got Us Falling In Love Again _by _Usher_.

"I love this song," Lexi started, "It's got a great beat and it's a sweet song."

Allison half dancing in her seat, "It's not sweet like, the cutesy _Beatles_ song _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ but it is still nice. I've got nothing against it, though." She shrugged and continued with her car seat dance.

When the song ended so did Blain and Dutch's patience, "That's it," Blain said, "I can't take this music anymore, I'm picking the next song." He switched the station and found one that was playing the song _Good Golly Miss Molly _by _Credence Clearwater_. "There's a decent song, kids." To tell the truth, everyone in the car enjoyed it. After it ended though, the radio was turned off; they were just a few minutes away from their destination.

At this point, the teens still did not know where they were headed, whether they were going to be living in a house or another program like building/testing facility. Though not quite fearful, each child was definitely nervous.

Their anxiety quickly assuaged when the car pulled up to rather large house. To a certain level the three friends were suspicious but not to a point where they paid much attention to it.

The teens quickly unbuckled their seat belts **(Safety People, Please!)** and raced out of the car to the back. Dutch popped open the trunk and handed the girls their backpacks. "C'mon, let's go."

The teens moved swiftly; up the sidewalk leading from the driveway to the four steps in front of the porch and door. Allison grabbed the door handle with a death grip and opened the door. "Dang," she whispered just before stepping in with a look of complete astonishment on her face.

Each of the girls had some kind of image in their head of the house once they had seen the front. However, it was nothing like how they had pictured. It was an open floor plan; on the left of the door was pool, on the right there was a small step down into what looked like the living room. Beyond that was a large wooden dining table, nothing fancy yet still elegant in its own way. And to the right of that was the kitchen, which was next to the stairs leading up quite a ways, on the other side of the stairs there were about four steps down leading into a long hallway, with one of its walls being the glass wall by the pool on the side furthest from the door. The hall seemed to lead to the laundry room. Also, there was a small space underneath the stairs leading up, it looked as though they were using it as an area for storage, mostly blankets and pillows it appeared. And on the wall at the other end of the room/floor was a glass sliding door letting out into the back yard, which each one of the girls would soon explore.

The entire floor has tiled except for the living room. After the one step down, the floor changed to simple hard wood. The "room" had a decent sized red-ish rug, which in the middle had a wooden coffee table resting on it. On one side, a large black couch faced the table and TV which had its back against the wall. The couch's back faced the dining table, and to the right of the couch was a large chair with an ottoman.

The only other "room" on the floor that really had any details that stood out was the kitchen. All of the basic appliances were against the wall; the cupboards were attached to the same wall and remained a foot or so above. About three feet away, more towards the center of the floor, was the counter and sink which pointed towards the middle of the kitchen. The other side of the counter raised about nine inches and had a slight overhang after it jetted out about a foot away. By that were a few chairs of considerable height.

A small grin slowly rose on Ati's face, "Whoa…" She whispered.

By now, Lexi had a full blown smile, "This… place is… so… cool…"

And Allison was beyond words, but with her face radiating happiness everyone knew what she would say.

"Alrighty, once you three pick your jaws off the floor, I believe introductions will be in order," Dutch began as he nudged the teens over to where the rest of his team was. Every one of them seemed to be lounging about near or in the kitchen. As the three friends approached, they were greeted by a warm smile. Dutch pointed to each one as he spoke, "That's Billy, Mac, Ramirez, and Hawkins; I think you already know him though."

Lexi grimaced, then tilted her head in joking manner, "Hi, I'm the one who possessed you yesterday," she shrugged in a shy-like sorry kind of style, "If you can recall…"

Hawkins chuckled, "Oh, I remember you quite well and don't think I forgot about you two either," he motioned to Allison and Ati. "You were the one who ran into me," he motioned to Allison, "And you were the one who started the attack, why?" He threw out an open hand in questioning way, "What on Earth called for that?"

"Uh…" Allison chuckled and slightly blushed through not in quite in embarrassment, "We were running from these two weird guys, trust me you don't wanna know why, and when I ran into to you I thought that you were gonna stop us, for lack of a better term," her tone gradually evolved into one typically used for casual statements.

"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow, "Okay then." He turned to Dutch, "Did you tell them about Dillon yet?"

"Oh, no, not yet," Dutch looked at the kids, "He's a friend of mine. He stays here as well but for now he's got to work something out with C.I.A. He'll be back in a few days though; I called last night so he knows you three are here."

Ramirez, who was sitting on one of the taller chairs, stood up and walked over to the kids, "Come here, I'll show you three around if you want." The teens followed him as he pointed out a few things about this floor, "Okay, so the TV here has AT&T, so hopefully you know what number the channels are; also, as for the use of the DVR , if you did not record it do not erase it, understand?" The kids nodded, his tone lacked the disciplinarian vibe that usually is mixed with his last word when used by others. He walked towards the sliding glass door at the back of the floor, and then to the kitchen. He pointed to a semi-hidden door placed within indent of the floor's upper-right-hand corner, and then opened it. "This leads to the basement, there's nothing much down there, I'll show it to you later if you want." Lexi leaned forward to see down the stairs the door opened to. The basement was dark until one reached the bottom of the stairs, then the light was significantly brighter. "Alrighty, let's head upstairs," just before going up, "Oh, and down that way is the laundry room and if you ever get cold just grab a blanket from under here," he motioned to the their little storage spot the girls noticed earlier.

"How deep is the pool?" Allison questioned.

"Twelve feet, I think, the shallow end is three feet; so you know the drill, no diving on that end." The four took a quick stroll up the stairs, "Okay, after I show you where your rooms are I'm gonna let you explore on your own. First, do you guys wanna room together or separately?"

Ati shrugged, "I could go either way." She looked at Allison and Lexi, "You two are like the sisters I've never had, so I've got nothing against it."

Lexi tilted her head from one side to the other once unhurriedly in a _I don't really mind which_ kind of way, "Same here, we've only known each other for what, two, three days now, so I find that kinda funny." She chuckled, "I don't mind if we do or don't. Looks, like it's up to you, Allison."

"Same here," she laughed, "Whatever is easiest, I guess."

"Um… Okay then, we have these three rooms right here and I imagine you three might wanna design each one a different way, so how about you have your own? The rooms are connected, and you'll see how when you're in 'em, so the hall isn't the only way to… Know what? Why don't you three go off and explore for a bit?" He smiled and left. He sat at the counter with the others and listened.

The second floor seemed to be just one long hallway, with numerous doors on both sides and had only one turn at the end furthest from the stairs. At that point, the hall turned left to window which replaced a wall, and by that another door. "Lexi, Allison, come here," Ati shouted. They quickly walked over, "Check this out!"

Allison opened the door, "Cool!" She grinned and took off; Ati and Lexi followed. The door lead out to a deck that rested on the roof of the back half of the house. Their footsteps made the usual hollow, clunk sound as they walked to the wooden railing that overlooked the entire yard. "We gotta head out there," she spoke excitedly and leaped in place.

"Geez," Lexi began in astonishment. "How big is their yard, holy crap! They've got a lake out here! How far do you think the woods around it go?"

"I don't know but from what I see, pretty damn far!" A now jumpy Ati was bouncing her hands off the railing, "We have _got_ to go out there! Come on," she grabbed Lexi's hand who grasped Allison's hand and dashed back into the house, down the stairs and slammed into Billy before falling over.

"Déjà vu," Lexi muttered as they rose from the tiles. "What's the deal with the woods and lake out there?" Asked while dusting herself off.

Billy chortled, "We heard you three freaking out up there. And as for the lake, we own everything from here to the farms and fields about two miles away, so just the woods and lake."

"Damn," Ati said, "How?"

"It's a long story, if you wait until tomorrow we can take you kids out there, but for now it's best you try to get settled in." He glanced at the clock, now 7:36, "You three probably woke up early, aren't you tired?

"We woke up at five in the morning, so no…" Lexi began allowing for sarcastic tone and facial expression though not disrespectfully, "Not at all."

Billy decided to ignore the tone and spoke, "Why don't grab a few blankets and for now take a nap on the couch."

Allison rubbed an eye and sighed, "Why not?" The teens each picked out a blanket as well as a spot to sleep. Ati chose the floor between the couch and coffee table. Lexi picked the couch and Allison laid down on the chair and ottoman, each chosen place actually quite comfortable. A few minutes later they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The team was silent for a while, their minds racing yet somehow still blank. They simply honed in on the soft sound of the children breathing, how drained it sounded. Though only moments ago they were running around as if they contained a boundless amount of energy, these kids were weary, physically just barely, only from an early rise, emotionally though, they would soon if not already have nothing left.

They had been ripped from their families, in the blink of an eye the life they knew, the image they would see had been shattered; all for the military's own dark purposes. How was this fair? These three teens had been blessed with a gift and the world, society had changed it into a curse. Society should never have such power, when in fact it doesn't, we give it that power. How, the strength and convoluted method of perception that allowed for them to destroy the blessings of this gift. Why? The power, society had become our world, and we allowed for and almost wanted it to deal such devastation. Problem is, it isn't the world. This _curse_ was truly a gift.

"Geez, these kids," Mac turned in his chair, "One moment they're running around like a bunch of maniacs and now they're dead out." He chuckled, "How long are they gonna be here?"

"I'm not sure, however long it takes until the program they're in to develop the equipment they need. What do you think they're gonna do to the kids once we turn 'em over?" Dutch wondered aloud.

"Probably something like what they did to us. I hated that place. And we're left with the effects for… damn, forever. I still can't quite get my head around it. How… I'm surprised they haven't used it more, but they probably don't wanna have to do what they did for us," he sighed.

"I still feel bad about that. It was interesting though, watching my own funeral. What I remember most was my mom crying. God that was awful, I couldn't even go comfort her, tell I was alive and that it was alright. On top of that when she died… I couldn't even go to hers. It shoulda been the other way around," Ramirez whispered. "Immortality… as kid something like that seems wonderful then as you grow older, you realize what a curse it is. As cliché as it is, 'if I knew then what I know now'."

Dutch sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mention this before, but when they called me in to discuss this, they had brought up our _request_. They would've rejected it had we not have taken in the kids. I doubt they'll ever allow it but…" he trailed off waiting for a reaction.

Hawkins just stood up and stormed off though not in a dramatic way. Their request had always been a touchy subject for him ever since he was forced to leave his girlfriend. No one could ever know, disallowed to leave the program he had to leave her. Even though it was twenty years later he missed her beyond what he thought possible.

Blain who had been staring at the counter looked up, "Can't say I'm surprised those fuckers would go so low."

**10:00** **That Morning**

Lexi was the first to wake and by then the team had scattered throughout the house and yard. She sat up and looked around, she had forgotten where she was for a moment but recalled fairly quickly. Yawning she walked to the kitchen looking for something to drink. After she opened the fridge Blain spoke, "Well, good morning," Lexi jumped and slammed the fridges door by accident. She hadn't seen him sitting at the counter, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Blain grinned. "You sleep well?"

Lexi sighed in slight relief and humor, "Yeah, actually, I had a weird dream though." She began as she searched the cupboards for a glass for water, "I had this dream about the lake. I was on a dock that I don't even know if it exists in real life but I was sitting a ladder that dipped down into the water. I had my feet in the water, it was so cold for some reason, _really_ cold." By now she had found a glass, "So much so that it hurt. I tried to pull my feet out but something was holding 'em down. I tried to see what it was and it was this bizarre creature. I've never seen anything like it in real life. It was like a physical manifestation of thoughts, the thoughts of an evil mind. This _thing_, th-this _monster_ was _huge_ and the more I tried to pull away the more it dug in and it hurt! I screamed for help… there was another one behind it, but this one was not evil it was confused like it didn't quite see what was going on but what it did see it wanted to help. And it was," her eyes held a distant appearance and her voice faded as if she was there. "I kept pulling away, fighting with everything I had but whatever I did, whatever this _thing_ was, is, it kept on, I couldn't get away. I looked up and saw Allison and Ati fighting the same thing on two other docks but in a different way, one that corresponds to their powers and the_ thing _was still… We all made eye contact and suddenly we, it was like we got extra leg up but this _thing_ still kept its grip, we still couldn't get away. I called for help, we all were but we made it so they couldn't hear us, the _monster_, I mean. Then another one appeared however, this one was different," she sat down with her now full glass of water. "It was kind and it was hurt instead of confused or evil. This one, I don't know how to describe how big it was but…" she shook her head, "It saved us, pulled us away and-and we ran. I woke up but it was like the dream doesn't end there; like it's gonna continue." By now the faded voice and distant eyes were lost, "another thing that was odd was right in the middle of this, when we were saved, the confused one stopped helping, or rather switched sides, helped us." She shook her head rapidly for half a second, as though she were shaking off the dream, in a way that matched the way one would shake their head after spinning for a length of time, "Jeez, what did I eat last night, I never dream like that!" She laughed and Blain smiled.

"Whacky dream there, kiddo," he chuckled. "I don't think it was the food though that shit is nasty, it's probably the water."

"Oh, yeeeeaaahhhh," Lexi said sarcastically, "God knows the water's not much better here either; I'm afraid of the pool now." She laughed.

"Hey!" Ati walked over, "I resent that," she joked. "Water's niiiiicccceeee," she said with the affliction of a little kid drifting off to a fantasy land, "Anyway, talk about weird dreams, it's nowhere near as bizarre as yours. I dreamt that I shot someone I don't even know. But in the dream I knew him well, at least his more malicious side, and when I shot him someone was standing by. I know who though." Lexi and Ati broke out into laugher and Blain just grinned again. _You guys are so strange, _he thought.

"And just what makes you think that?" Lexi mocking and jokingly.

Blain's eyes widened in surprise, "Uh, how'd you..?"

Lexi smirked, "They didn't tell you?"

"They said one of you can run and fly at high speeds, they didn't say how fast exactly, that one of one is an aero and hydrokinetic and that one of you is telepathic and can possess/control people. They didn't tell us which, though I now looking at it the last is you; you possessed Hawkins therefore, you're the telepathic kid. My guess would be that Allison is the flyer and by process of elimination…"

"Correct," she smiled. "Anyway, so whatdoya do around here?"

"We each do our own thing really, why?"

"Just wondering, you know, future reference and all that," spoken without any sense of seriousness. "So, either we entertain ourselves or we just sit around pickin' and flickin'?"

"Yep, have fun," Blain stretched for a second then walked away.

After he left Lexi's impish grin began to shine through, "Let's wake Allison I've got an idea; they want us to entertain ourselves then we will," she let out a mock evil cackle and followed Ati to the chair where Allison was sleeping.

"Allison," Ati nudged her, "Allie, c'mon wake up!"

"Wha..? What is going on?" Allison mumbled in her half-asleep trance, "Why..?"

"C'mon, Lexi's got a plan," Ati shook her once more this time accidently knocking her off the chair.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" She said drawing out her last few words. "Why?"

"I've got a plan, we have to do this! Please, I need your guys' help, I wanna prank Dutch. I've got the perfect prank among a bunch of smaller ones that we have to do every time an opportunity presents itself, but I'll need your help and it'll take commitment."

"We're what, fifteen, thirteen, thereabouts? We're too young for commitment!" Ati said jokingly.

"Nice…" Lexi remarked, "I just mean we can't just drop this after a few days."

"Alrighty fine then, but what's your '_perfect_' prank?"

Lexi gave eerie grin and malicious laugh, _Scary_ Ati thought. "I heard that," Lexi said previous to Ati face palming. "First, we need to get a camera and some kind of internet access. Does anyone here know how to hack into emails?"

"I do," Ati said plainly and quickly as Allison and Lexi gave her a funny look, "What? It's not like I normally use that knowledge. Also, if you have prank where you need a bike lock picked…"

"No! What the..?" Lexi gave a hybrid humored/frightened look, "Listen, do you think you can hack into his email?"

"One problem, does anyone hear even know what his email address is? Otherwise…"

"Oh, shit, we can probably ask someone from his team, they might know. Anyway, does anyone know where a computer is or a camera?"

"No prob," Allison raised one hand for a short moment. "I can get a hold of that stuff before hour's end if need be. But what _exactly _for?"

"We need to film it and post it on YouTube as well as send it to _all_ of his contacts, otherwise it might not be as good," Lexi whispered as Billy walked past them. "Anyway, we're gonna need to use our powers. Allison do you think you could lift him, like fly up a distance?"

Allison nodded, "That'd be no problem, how high up though?"

"Maybe to the ceiling above the pool, what'd you say that'd be, about fifteen feet?" Allison nodded once more before Lexi continued, "Good," she smiled. "Ati do you think you could make a wind tunnel?"

"Yeah, but if we do that inside, a window would have to be open, and might I ask, if we are dropping him in the pool then are we putting some kind of dye in it?"

"Perfect!" Lexi exploded, "Now, the prank is I'll use my powers to make Dutch think he's a bird, you know be making weird bird sounds, try to flap his non-existent wings. Then, Allison will fly in a lift him up and keep him there until Ati makes a wind tunnel of sorts strong enough to hold him there for a while. Then I let go of him, mind wise, and he realizes what's really happening, we reveal that it's being filmed and sent to everyone he knows and then Ati'll stop the wind and allow him to fall into the pool… with some kind of dye in it. Now we should find something that will stick with him for a while, and it should be an embarrassing color, like pink maybe, and I mean, a super-mega-girly-pink. What do you think?"

"Aw, hell yeah, I'm in!" Ati shouted just a bit too loud.

Allison shushed her, "Hey!" She looked around, "I'm in too; this is too good to pass up." She let out an evil laugh that gave even Lexi the creeps. "Okay, but when are we gonna do this though?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, how about after we finish our rooms because if we do this before then…" Allison and Ati giggled, though not in a girl-ish way as Lexi trailed off and tilted her head in a cliché, _Well…_ manner. "Okay, so that'll be happening tomorrow so…" **(Or Next Chapter For The Readers)** "What do we do 'til then?" Spoken as one word.

"Wanna do a much smaller prank on Dutch?" Ati questioned. Lexi and Allison just raised one eyebrow, "If one of you could call him down here I could use hydrokinesis to wash him into the pool and make a whirlpool, pardon the redundancy, and keep him there for a while."

Lexi grinned, "I'll go get him." She took off upstairs as Allison chose a comfortable seat to watch.

Lexi came, jumping down the stairs, "Come on, hurry!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a second. I don't see what so important but…"

His last few words cut off as a large wave leaped up from the side of the pool and washed him away. The water began to circle and he began to sink. "Hey! What are you doing," Billy ran over, "Knock it off, you're gonna drown him!"

Ati rolling her eyes and sighing stopped, "Happy?"

Billy was furious but did not react except help Dutch out of the pool, "What..?" Dutch asked confused. "Was there a point to that?"

"Not really, just to annoy you," Lexi shrugged. Allison let out a creepy laugh and Ati just smirked.

Dutch pointed to the glass door, "Out now! Go sit at the table and I will deal with you then, go!"

"Jeez..!" Lexi uttered before going to the back yard, Ati and Allison following.

"Wow, it's so nice out," Ati smiled a whispered to wind as it twirled around the three friends.

"What the heck was that?" Allison chuckled as she sat in the grass. "Where's the table they mentioned?"

"I think over there," Lexi motioned with her head, "Come on, they might yell at us again," she rolled her eyes while sitting next to Ati who was listening to wind and observing the design of the yard.

From the sliding back door, let out a bricked patio with wooden table and set of chairs which remained in the shade of the house. About ten feet away from the patio started a hill, descending near a forty-five degree angle and continued on for a hundred feet or so. After that the ground evened out with a few small to medium sized hills scattered until one would reach the woods about three-hundred feet away from the bottom of the first hill.

"Damn," Ati whispered, _this place is _huge_! How long are we gonna be here, because this place'll be a ton of fun to explore_.

"You got that right. Though how long _do_ you think we'll be here?" Lexi responded to Ati's thoughts, catching her slightly off guard.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about our families though, I wonder what they're doing. I mean, my parents are probably freaking out right now," Allison's tone softened to a tiny murmur, "I left and then…"

Lexi honing in on the last part of her sentence, knowing not to push her any further just said, "Yeah, my parents are probably worried too, especially my Dad." She grinned with warmth that would rival even the sun in May.

"You're a big daddy's girl, aren't you?"

"Yep, and proud of it," Lexi cackled. "How about you, Ati?"

"Hm?"

"Are you real close with your parents?"

"Oh! Nah, not exactly, do I think they're concerned, yeah, do I think they're panicking, no…" Drawing out the last word with an odd humor and expression of face that made the three friends laugh just as Dutch and his team walked outside.

"And just what's so funny, last time I checked, kids didn't laugh when they're in trouble," Mac joked as he sat next to Allison.

"Uh, what's up?" Allison questioned holding a silly tone that made Hawkins grin.

Each one of the remaining members of the team chose a seat and started their little meeting of sorts with the kids, "Well," Dutch began. "We don't know how long you three are going to be here," sounding a tad bit too detached. "So, there are a few things we need to get straight, alright?" The teens simply nodded. "First, there's the issue of the rooms, I understand that you chose to room separately. Well, that won't be a problem, and I think you all know what we'll be doing tomorrow," the friends nodded once again. "Okay, so for this week we're really just gonna be getting used to each other and settling in, so bearing that in mind let's keep the fighting down to a minimum." Everyone chuckled knowing the "fighting" Dutch had mentioned represented both actual fighting and arguing. "So, for the rest of today let's just relax, sound good?" None of the kids had any problem with that, it seemed reasonable though they knew the pranks could cause a bit of an issue.

Ati decided to be an instigator though, "Any other rules?"

"Well, how about don't go into any of our rooms without permission; don't move our stuff around, and things of that nature." The three friends each shared an impish smirk.

**A/N: Finally, I finished the third chapter! It is eleven pages long by itself. Also, I combined all the chapters into one document, my count was off but one this document the whole story so far is a total of eight-teen pages long and as far as I know that's as far as I've ever gotten in a story! Also, thanks again to Mockingbird Accomplice and **IHeart2896**. P.S. All my other stories I am still writing and unless I post something on the story, I haven't stopped, this bit of information is on my profile as well, though I doubt that gets looked at as often as the stories. P.S. (Again), I might be able to post a map of the house and property in the next chapter, so let's hope so the design of the house and property won't be so confusing!**


End file.
